Time Kills
by Navy-Girl-12
Summary: Sara had been keeping a secret other than her separation from Grissom from her 'family', and it's one that could have very well taken her life. Set in the near future and based on my thoughts after 'Forget Me Not'.
1. Chapter 1

Sara Sidle always had a big heart. As long as you didn't get on her bad side she would do anything for you, and everyone at the crime lab knew it. It was only natural that she returned the empathy that her colleagues had given her when they discovered Grissom had asked for a divorce. Nick had recently become engaged, and she had taken him to dinner in celebration. She had done the same for Greg after his most recent book was published.

Sara smiled, which she had been doing more often as time went on, and took a seat in front of D.B.'s desk. He had asked her to meet with him in order to get her yearly proficiency report out of the way, promising to make it as painless as possible. "Thank you, Sara for making the time." He said as he pulled the proper forms and set them on the desk in front of him. "First, I'd like to let you know that the incident a few months ago is going to be kept as vague as possible. I'm sure that everyone would understand considering the outcome."

"Thanks, it's much appreciated." Sara replied, the smile from her face fading slightly as her abdomen began to cramp. In her way, she played it off as naturally as she could but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you alright?" D.B. asked.

She nodded, her way of urging him to continue. "Probably just hunger pains. Haven't really had the chance to eat today."

"Right, I hear you. We'll hurry this up. Over the past twelve months your performance has remained consistent, other than a few minor and isolated incidents you've show superior work and the results show."

As she listened to his words and nodded in understanding, the pain didn't cease. If anything it had gotten worse and Sara knew that something was wrong. She closed her eyes briefly and when she reopened them the room blurred. She faintly heard D.B. say her name, asking if she was alright, but she fought to get out any words.

"Something's…wrong…" she mumbled before collapsing to the floor.

"Sara?" D.B. was immediately by her side, checking for a pulse. Nick had seen what had happened from the hall and rushed to the office. "Nick, call 911. Her pulse is weak and her breathing is shallow."

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, but we need to get her to the E.R. right now."

It only took twenty minutes before Sara was admitted to Dessert Palm. The doctors and nurses were quick in their work of running tests and drawing blood, rushing to find something that would explain the sudden decline in Sara Sidle's health.

Nearly two hours passed before a doctor came to speak with Nick and Greg, the two who had dropped everything in order to be by Sara's side. "Are you the next of kin?" He asked.

"We're all she has at the moment." Nick said.

"Good enough for now. I'm Doctor Reiss, I'll be Sara's primary care giver while she here. Do you think you can answer a few questions for me? They're rather personal regarding Ms. Sidle."

Greg nodded "We can try."

"Alright, first one is rather important and it would be fantastic if you knew a date. How far along is she exactly?"

"Far along…what do you mean?" Nick asked.

"Pregnant. I've estimated twenty-five weeks but I can't be entirely sure." The look on both the men's faces caught the physician's attention and he was careful choosing his next words. "You didn't know, did you? I take it neither of you are the father."

They both shook their heads, and Nick cleared his throat. "No, we aren't. But I have a feeling I know who is."


	2. Chapter 2

Nick stared through the glass of Sara's room. He hated seeing her like this, especially after seeing her recover so well from Grissom's abandonment. Greg was off getting something to eat and D.B. had been called twice in the past five hours and updated on Sara's condition. Nick noticed she was coming to and opened the sliding door, closing it as softly as he could behind him.

"Hey there, sweetie." He said softly, taking a seat next to Sara's bed. "You had us all kinds of worried, taking a spill like that."

Groggily Sara closed her eyes and groaned. "You know, don't you." She more stated than asked.

"Yeah, we do. Why would you keep a secret like this from us?"

"Because it's my business. I was going to tell D.B. today, but then this happened. Did you tell him too? Who all knows?"

"It's just Greg and I. Is it…

"Gil's? Yes, it is. And he has no idea." Sara looked to the window and took a deep breath. She stared at the sunrise for a moment before turning her attention back to her colleague. "I told him about what happened with Basderic and since he had a connecting flight in Vegas to a conference he had in D.C. he stopped by the house to check on me. I broke down, he tried in his awkward way to comfort me, and we ended up sleeping together. Not long after I told him about Taylor, he got upset and left. That was clearly a long time ago and we haven't spoken since."

Nick took her hand, which lay over her abdomen, and flinched for a second as he grazed the bump that Sara had hid so well for the past six months. Tears had begun to flow down her cheeks and the pain etched on her face broke his heart.

"Sara…" he said slowly. "You know we'll support any decision you decide to make. Have you considered telling him he's going to be a father?"

She shook her head. "He doesn't want anything to do with my life, what makes you think he'd care about this child?"

"It's Grissom, honey. He takes his responsibilities seriously."

"Responsibility?" She laughed. "What makes you think either of us is a responsibility? Besides, I'm not going to take him away from what he loves doing. I've never seen him as happy as he is playing entomologist."

"I have." Nick smiled. Sara's look of confusion prompted further explanation. "After we found out about you two, even some time before, we saw the smile he had from just seeing you. You said it yourself baby girl, he wanted to end the marriage for your own good. Well it seems to me that having him in your life was and still is best for you. Now I know you could handle this kid better than any of us could, but Grissom is stubborn and sometimes doesn't see what's good for _him _until someone puts a boot up his ass. How do you think we got him to go after you? This baby deserves to have you both in its life. Just consider that, will you?"

Sara nodded. "I will. Thanks Nick."

He wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "Good. Now I'm going to check on Greg. I haven't seen him for a while and I'm starting to think he's lost."

In the hallway, Nick pulled Sara's phone from his pocket. He looked through her contacts and found the number he sought, staring at the name on the screen for quite a while.

"Don't do it." Greg said over his shoulder. "She'll kill you."

"I have to man. He deserves to know."

Greg sighed. "And Sara deserves to tell him."

"Greg, we don't know what's wrong with her. What if it's something with the baby? Grissom deserves to know about his kid, and they're both to damn bullheaded to discuss this on their own. Think of how much he's done for us, we at least owe him this." Nick pleaded.

Throwing his hands in the air, Greg surrendered. "Do what you want Nick. Just don't get me involved. I'm going to check on her."

Once again left alone, Nick hit the call button and was surprised to get an answer.

"_Yes Sara?"_ Gil Grissom's voice asked wearily through the receiver.

"Wrong CSI boss." Nick responded, his voice not giving away much humor.

"_Nick? Is Sara alright? Where is she?" _

"She's in the hospital Griss, I don't think it's all that life threatening but I'm asking you, as an old friend, to come see her. There's something you guys need to clear up."

"_What is it Nick?"_

"Something I can't tell you myself. Please man, she needs you."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment, before Grissom cleared his throat and answered. "_I can be there in six hours."_

Nick thanked him and ended the call as Sara's doctor approached.

"Mr. Stokes, good morning. I have some news regarding Ms. Sidle's condition. Would you like to be in the room in case you have any questions?"

"Yes, thank you."

They walked in on Greg attempting to tell a joke and Sara laughing at the try. Their faces fell as the doctor and Nick entered the room and took separate places around her bed.

"Sara, it's nice to see you awake. I'm Doctor Reiss and I've been attending to your case. Your friend's here have been very helpful. You're very lucky to have them."

She smiled, but it was short lived. "Do you know what's wrong with me? Is my baby alright?"

"The baby is fine Sara. Healthy weight and heartbeat, for having a mother your age it's doing very well. It's your health that we're concerned about. We know for a fact you have anemia, or low iron. We suspect preeclampsia as well and if that is the case we'll need to monitor you here for a while then determine from there whether it's safe to send you home or we may have to induce labor early, which at this stage I'm highly against."

"Induce labor? So my baby would be premature?" Sara began to tear up and the physician was quick to console her.

"Now Sara, that may not be the case. If we can control your blood pressure here and find a treatment we can hold off until your due date if not fairly close to it. My suggestion as of right now is to contact the father and let him know what the situation is, if that's possible." He took note of the pained expression that crossed Sara's face. "I'll let you visit with your friends but I'd advise you get some rest."

Sara thanked him and sighed. "Can you guys give me some time? I think I should take his advice and get some sleep."

As Nick and Greg wandered back to the waiting room, Greg asked what had been weighing on his mind his entire visit with Sara. "What did he say?"

"He'll be here this afternoon. He sounded concerned Greg."

"Let's hope he is because if he doesn't act on this Nick, it's going to break her."

A/N: Thank you for the kind words so far! I'd like to make a quick correction regarding chapter one. During her talk with D.B. they referred to the events from _Forget Me Not _as being far more recent than they actually were in regards to this story line. As far as this is concerned they were around six months prior.

My apologies.

-Kay


	3. Chapter 3

Grissom's flight landed almost twelve hours after he received the call from Nick. After claiming his luggage, he stepped into the Vegas heat to be greeted by Greg.

"How is she?" He asked, breathless.

"She was sleeping when I left, she's stable."

"Did she know I was flying back?"

"No." Greg opened the passenger door for him, taking his suitcase and putting it in the back of the SUV. "Nick did want me to ask you not to bombard her with questions, he feels it would be best if you would just be here for her."

"What's wrong with Sara?"

Greg carefully chose his words, "That's the one question that's best for her to answer."

They arrived at the hospital just after 7 P.M., Nick stood as they entered the waiting room. "It's great to see you, boss." He said, hugging his former supervisor.

"Hi Nick. Wish I'd returned to better circumstances." Grissom said, glancing at Greg. "Can I see her?"

Nick nodded, and led Grissom to Sara's room. They stood at the window and watched her sleep for a moment. Nick took note Grissom still wore his wedding band and offered a sympathetic smile as he said "She'll be thrilled to see you, even if she doesn't show it."

Grissom nodded and entered the room. He slowly sat down beside her bed and carefully placed his hand on hers. Sara stirred, blinking at the last remains of sun light shining through the window.

"Gil…" She said quietly, sleep still in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Nick called; he told me you'd been hospitalized. Neither he nor Greg has explained why. I'd like to know whats happened Sara."

She looked away, trying to hide her tears. She didn't want to have this discussion in a hospital, or at all for that matter. Grissom was the one who thought it best they move on, and that's exactly what she was trying to do. She was surprised he flew all the way back to Vegas for her in the first place.

She cleared her throat and the tears were gone. "I'm not sure you'd want to know."

"Of course I do, no matter what happened between us I do care about you Sara, and your well-being."

"But this, it's something I myself had tried to repress, until it put me here."

"Are you sick? Is it serious Sara?"

"It's serious, I suppose."

"Do you have cancer?"

She laughed; a hoarse, terrible sound. "No, it's not cancer. Remember when you came to visit a few months ago, that night?"

He slowly nodded. "Yes, of course. Right before I said we should separate."

The words were painful to hear once again. "Right, well we weren't careful enough."

Grissom's heart leapt into his throat. Being the smart man he was, he had figured out what she was trying to say. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

She nodded, choking back sobs. "Yes." She said weakly. "And I want you to know, I don't expect you to stay or do whatever it is you feel obligated to do. I got the message the first time."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Sara, I do not feel 'obligated' to do anything. Supporting my own child and its mother is what I'd want to do." He sighed, "I'm going to get some coffee, maybe some fresh air. You've given me a lot to think about." he said as he let go of her hand. "I'll return."

He stepped out of her room, the old cold and detached Grissom coming back to the surface. Nick walked down the hall with him.

"Griss, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it really was her decision to tell you."

"It's fine Nick, may I please have some time to myself?"

Nick gave him a nod. "As you say, boss." He watched as he walked further down the hall and turn a corner.

He then went to check on Sara. Her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Oh Nick, he's angry with me." She sobbed.

"Now, now honey don't say that. You dropped a bombshell on him, he's stunned is all. Besides, it's my fault."

"Thanks jerk." He wiped away her tears and gave her a hug. "What should I do, say to him to make this easier."

"There's no way to make it any easier. You two just need to have a serious discussion."

Meanwhile outside, Grissom had begun to pace back and forth as he waited for a familiar voice to pick up the receiving end of his call.

"_Williows." _Catherine answered, professional as always.

"Catherine, it's Gil."

"_Hey you! It's been a while. What's up?"_

"How soon can you be in Las Vegas?"

There was a long pause before Catherine cleared her throat to speak. _"What's wrong Gil?"_

"It's Sara. She's been hospitalized and you aren't going to believe it but…" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "she's pregnant Catherine, it's a long story and I need your help with this."

Catherine chuckled, _"What mess did you get yourself into now old man. I'll catch the next flight and let you know when I land."_

"Thanks, I owe you for this."

"_Yeah you do."_ And with that they disconnected.

Shortly after, Grissom found a cup of coffee and made his way to start a long conversation with Sara.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, I suppose we have a lot to talk about." Grissom said as he took the seat next to Sara once again.

"If you say so." She responded, forcing herself to make eye contact with him. Nick and Greg had gone to get something to eat, leaving her completely alone with her estranged husband.

"Sara, you should have called me. You know I would have flown back, this isn't something to take lightly."

She laughed, hoarse as it sounded. "You can't be serious, can you? I've been trying to get you to come home for months. I missed you and what did you say to me? Not even over a phone, but an email, you tell me that I should move on. You were 'setting me free'. Of course I'm not going to believe you now, and just so you know I don't need your help with any of this. I've made it this far by myself and I'm sure as hell not asking for anyone's help now. Especially not yours."

Grissom ran a hand through his hair and tried to hide the pain clearly etched on his face. He was in pain, and he knew it would take a lot more than a few words to repair what he had done. Sara was the only woman he had ever loved, and still did. He tried to make it work, but his research got the best of him.

"I can explain this." He mumbled. "Sara, I was tired of hurting you, and like it's been with us for years I had put my work before you and your happiness. I wanted to set you free because I didn't want you to always be waiting for me to come home when I knew, as I'm sure you did as well, that it would be a long while before I could get back to you. When you were with me, researching, it was easy and we were never apart. But when you accepted the offer to come back to Vegas, to the lab, it felt as if you were choosing work over me. It's now that I realize that's exactly what I'm doing to you."

"Wow, all that just to tell me something I already knew."

"Dammit Sara, I'm trying to work this out. This is one situation I've never had to deal with before. I do still love you, all I've wanted was the best for both of us."

She was silent. Had he just said he still loved her? Then why would he do this to her, make her feel so guilty when she had been happy all along?

"Gil…I…" She took a breath. "I gave you everything I had, I gave you my life, and now that you're back…all because you were told I was pregnant…it's just difficult to believe you're here for the right reason."

Carefully he took her hand, and to his surprise she didn't pull away. "Please, tell me what to do. I'm no good at any of this. I thought retirement would bring me peace, but clearly we've had a problem communicating. This…situation changes everything. I've realized what I've given up and I'll do anything to get it back."

Sara shook her head, trying to hide her tears. He was still wearing his ring, and she had long taken hers off. She knew, somewhere in her heart, that he had not completely given up. They technically were still married. She pulled her hand from his and regained her composure.

"I could never ask you to give up what you love in order to make me happy. I know your research is everything to you."

"I'll find something closer; the university is always looking for people like me to assist them. Sara, I've been blind. We can be a family; I have more than just you to worry about." He looked down at his hands. "I heard what you've been through."

"How? When?"

"Jim had sent an email, and I didn't have the opportunity to get to it until a few weeks ago. I've been trying to contact you, to see if you were alright, but you wouldn't answer. I assumed you were angry with me."

"I was, still am." She placed a finger under his chin and forced him to look at her. "But if you're serious about staying, I can work on forgiving you. I can't promise anytime soon, and you'll have to work for my trust again, but I will try as long as you do."

Hesitantly, and with the first genuine smile she'd had in months, Sara kissed her husband.

Hours later, Grissom was attempting to sleep in the same chair he had been in since his talk with Sara. Nearly asleep, his phone began to vibrate and careful not to wake his wife, he went into the hall to answer.

"_Gil, I'm about five minutes from Desert Palm, are you with Sara?" _ A familiar voice asked.

"Yes, but I'll meet you in the lobby."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and the late update, I've been rather busy this past month and will be for most of June as well. I will update whenever possible though, and thanks for the support!


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine stepped out of the taxi within sight of the hospital doors. She was dressed casual, and her hair was longer than Gil remembered. He'd be lying if he didn't think she looked good, much more relaxed than when she worked for the lab. The FBI had been a good fit for her.

"Hello Gil." She said with a smile, pulling him into a hug as she entered the hospital.

"Catherine, you look well."

"Thank-you. It's nice having some time to yourself every once in a while. How's Sara?"

The smile Grissom had managed for her fell. "They're still running tests. I don't know what to do Cath."

"Well lover boy, let's go see her then we'll go for a walk. Sound good?"

He nodded and he led her to Sara's room.

Catherine knocked on the doorframe, getting Sara's attention. A smile formed on the younger woman's lips. "Catherine! What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area, heard you weren't feeling so hot. How are you doing now?"

"I feel better but the doctor says I can't go home just yet." She paused, looking from Catherine to Grissom. "He told you didn't he?"

Catherine laughed. "Nothing gets past you. Still one of the best investigator's in Vegas, huh?"

"I guess so. It's good to see you."

"It's great to see you sweetie. Rest up, I'll be back later. Gil and I are going for a walk."

"Make him eat something while you're out." Sara said as they left the room.

They walked down the street, past the brightly lit store fronts and small casino's that only the locals went to. These were streets all the CSI's knew well, not from crime scenes, but from taking walks like these from the small diner a few blocks away.

"What's going on Gil? Why did you want me here?"

"Because you're one of few people I can trust. I take your advice to heart."

"We have known each other a long time. Then again, you've known Sara a long time as well."

"I've made a stupid mistake Cath. I told her to forget about me, that with the way I traveled it wasn't going to work the way she wanted it to."

"You didn't…"

He stopped and turned to face her. Holding up his hand he continued. "I apologized. We discussed it."

"Then why are you unsure as to what needs to be done?"

"Because I don't want to give up my work, but I know I need to be with her…and the child"

He was torn, Catherine could see it in his face and hear it in his voice. She knew how much his retirement from the lab meant to him, yet again she knew if anything happened that made Sara unhappy it would kill him. She thought for a long few moments before offering her usually fool proof Catherine Willows advice.

"Find a job with the University, or look somewhere in the surrounding states for a job in the entomology or anthropology department but before doing any of that talk to Sara, see what she wants. I know you Gil, and I know you'd do anything to keep her happy. You're stubborn brain thought in the most logical way… if you disappeared from her life she could be free and not live with the loneliness due to your dream chasing.

In all reality, she just wants you. We've all known that for years, it just took you far too long to figure it out for yourself. Don't take this out on either of you Gil, talk to her and set this all straight. You can still chase your dreams, just do it in a way that's respectful to her."

For once Grissom did something very uncharacteristic, he pulled Catherine into an embrace and hugged his dear friend tight. "Thank you so much Cath. I knew I could count on you."

She smiled and returned his affection. "Anytime either of you need me, I'll be here."

They walked back to the hospital, Catherine buying Grissom a hot dog from one of the food carts on the way back. As they reached Sara's floor, her doctor was exiting her room.

"Mr. Grissom, I'm glad I caught you."

"Is Sara okay?" He asked, concern more than evident.

"She's fine, they both are. In fact the rest of her results are in and I'm pleased to say we're releasing her in the morning."

Grissom sighed, relieved. "That's great."

"Now I've advised her and I'm going to tell you the same, considering her age and what's already taken place I've placed her on bed rest until her next appointment, which will occur every two weeks and from that point on I'll determine whether or not she's be able to return to work. If I do, she's on light duty until that little one is born."

"Understood. I'll be sure she's taken care of."

The doctor smiled, excusing himself.

"See Gil? Everything will be fine."

He forced a smile. "Yes, it will. Now if you'll excuse me Catherine, I need to see my wife."

"Give me her house keys. I'll check on Hank and make sure to bring her some clothes for the morning."

After retrieving the keys from Sara, and being told she was more than welcome to make herself at home for the night, Catherine said her goodbyes and was off.

"How are you feeling?" Grissom asked.

"I'm fine. Much better now that I can go home."

She was still wary of his presence and he knew. He stood not far from her bed, staring at the floor like an awkward teenager on his first date. Sara smiled and shook her head.

"Come here." She shifted to surrender as much of her hospital bed as she could then motioned for him to join her. "It's not our bed, but it's the best I can do until tomorrow." She took notice of his uneasiness. "It's been to long Gil."

After consideration he slowly took off his shoes before crawling next to her, shifting until he was as comfortable as he could get. Sara rest her head on his chest and sighed.

Carefully he placed a hand on her abdomen, not long after she put her hand over his and soon they were asleep.


End file.
